Time
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: -'Time passes, dragging every moment-kicking and screaming-along with it.'- /JaneXMaura/


**Title: **Time

**Rating: **Light R? I'm not good with ratings.

**Genre: **Romance, Fluff

**Pairing(s): **Maura/Jane

**Summary: **'Time passes, dragging every moment-kicking and screaming-along with it.'

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, would I be writing fic for it? Probably, but I still don't own it.

**Author's Note: **This is pretty much un-beta'd, because I'm too lazy to wait for my beta to get online.

XXX

I'd never truly been in love until I met you.

You laugh so pretty and your smirks and smiles make butterflies explode in my stomach, dashing about madly around my insides. Every time you look at me, even if it's only for a split second, I want to stop time. I want to pause life so I can simply look into your gorgeous hazel eyes. (Yes, I know that freezing time is an impossible feat, and I can't achieve it, no matter how much I try. Time passes, dragging every moment- kicking and screaming-along with it. I know that, but I can still hope and wish and dream, right?).

When you look at me just the right way, I can feel my heartbeat speeding up, my stomach tumbling over in acrobatic flips (Oh my _God_, Maura. How do you do this to me?). I want you to wrap your arms around my waist and let me run my fingers through your beautiful (_magnificent_) blonde hair. More than anything, I want to curl my fingers in your locks and kiss you until I'm overflowing with your taste (Strawberries? Oranges? Vanilla?). I want to keep you close until I lose the places where you start and I end.

Maybe you really are crazy like everyone says behind your back (But I know you hear it, Maura. I can see the hurt looks on your face and I want nothing more than to kiss the pain away. Yet I always keep my distance, your hurt digging into my chest like shards of broken glass and tearing me to shreds). But I don't care. I love every single thing you say, and your words weave themselves into my mind so I never forget them. Every rise and fall of your voice, every tone you use, is burned into my brain so it can never slip away. Even when you go on and on about things I don't understand, I still love to listen to you speak (And I love to stare at your flawless lips, too).

At the current moment, we're sitting on my couch, watching some strange, slightly scary reality TV show with only half-interest and giggling around our wine glasses. You're looking at me with those eyes (_Dammitdammitdammit, _Maura! Stop _doing _this to me), and I can barely concentrate on what you're saying. Your words come in broken and overrun with static, as if you're speaking to me from far away.

You look like you're expecting some sort of answer to the question you must have asked, so I simply nod and smile like I know what the hell I'm talking about (Even though I rarely ever know what the hell I'm talking about when I'm around you).

When you pull me into a kiss, my whole body sets on fire. I can feel myself melting like ice cream in your hands, and my thought turn to a jumbled mess of words and phrases (_Ohmyfreakinggod_). My world shifts from clear to blurred, from light to dark. I can feel the fireworks sparking under my skin and around my body, and I never want the feeling to end.

Air becomes a necessity, though, and I reluctantly pull away. You watch me suck in heavy breaths, your hair mussed from my fingers, lips faintly swollen, eyes wide but pleased. You look…beautiful (_Wonderful, gorgeous, perfect_), and I can't help but grin at you. My stomach flips as you smile in return and gently run your fingers across my cheek, making me shiver (Dammit Maura, how have you turned me into this? How have you made it so I shudder at even the faintest brush of your hand?).

Your voice has lowered an octave as you breathe my name ('Jane') and some sort of cheesy come-on line, and you actually make it sound sexy. I can only nod and speak in a weak voice (_'Sure_'), and you take my hand and pull me into another kiss.

Everything goes by quickly and slowly at the same time, but I lock it all in my brain. I memorize every kiss, every brush of your fingers over my stomach and back, every kiss that you place against my heaving chest (Oh my _God_, Maura). The feeling of your fingers moving just the right way inside of me is slowly written in my brain in permanent marker-impossible to erase.

Later, you're wrapped in my arms and running your hands through my long, dark, now-mussed hair. The sweaty sheets are tangled around our bodies, knotting us together and holding you against me. I never want to move, and maybe I can't freeze time forever, but at least I have this night.

I ask you (_Beg _you) not to leave as I wrap my arms more tightly around your body, making it even harder for you to move away. You smile and kiss me, promising me that you won't.

Maybe you're crazy, Maura, and maybe I'm crazy too. But I don't really give a damn, because I have you, and everything is bliss made real.

It's perfect.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
